Vehicular communication apparatuses have been known which perform wireless communications and establish connections with external instruments such as a navigation apparatus, to perform various services. This type of vehicular communication apparatus has a failsafe function to reset (self-reset) when detecting an unestablished connection with an external instrument after startup. Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration of resetting a vehicular communication apparatus.